new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Squid
The Giant Squids are, mistakenly, often referred to as regular squids by those are not aware of the differences in size or behavior. These squids are ones that have have grown to abnormal size, one that easily matches that of the average fishing boat. They possess a total of 8 tentacles, each of which has three dozen large suckers. They have two additional, thinner tentacles, that have a wider edge to them, and each edge has approximately 50 small suckers. They do not have any specific colour recorded, and it has been stated that their colour changes according to the temperature of the water and how bright it is. It has been suggested this is a part of how they hunt prey underwater, allowing them to more properly conceal themselves before wrapping their tentacles around the prey, by which point their suckers finish the job. Lifestyle While the Giant Squids are often considered to be dangerous, the opposite is true for anything that is above water. They will not go after anything that is either partially or completely above the water, though they will enjoy swimming around things that are partially above water, as though they are portraying their curiosity. Despite their rather passive lifestyle towards anything that goes above the water, they will not hesitate to attack anything that infiltrates their hunting grounds, or disrupts a hunting session for them, such as fishing boats that happened to fish in the wrong place. In those cases, the squid’s ferocity had been described to know no bounds, but it is known that the squids had never consumed any human bodies, only killed, indicating their diet is solely fish-based. For the most part, they will not wander in packs, though finding them in duos is a common sight. It had been suggested that this is due to their own survival instincts, as having a companion increases the chances of survival, along with meaning they can breed without needing to find a companion first. There is also no apparent gender to any of the Giant Squids. Region of Appearance The Giant Squids have been seen in any sea that goes deeper than 50 meters. It is also noted to prefer colder waters, thus being a more common sight the more north you go within the seas. Strong Points * Incredible Grasp: Without a doubt, the Giant Squid possesses one of the strongest grasps in the world of the marine creatures, due to the suckers it has. It has been claimed that it can even bent weaker variants of metal in its tentacles grasps. What is confirmed, however, is that the suckers will not release whatever they had grasped even after death. * Keen senses: They are known to be very aware of their surroundings, always reacting quickly to changes when they occur. It’s speculated that they have more than their eyesight to rely on when it comes to these kind of changes. Weak Points * Passive Creatures: They are incredibly passive. They will always appear to want to avoid fights when it comes to other sea creatures, and if they struggle with a hunt, they will release what they attempted to hunt instead of prolonging their efforts. The only time they will attack is if they feel that a threat is being posed upon their hunting grounds, and that is only when its from above the water. * Average Intelligence: It has been said that they are not the brightest of the bunch. It is suggested that this is why they are not more aggressive, despite being rather powerful sea creatures. Category:Beastiary Category:Beasts